The Date
by Flamebranch01
Summary: The date that they go on. The sequel to the Miniskirt Revolution.


**The Date**

**Chapter 1**

**Sequel to The Miniskirt Revolution.**

**R. Hawkeye pov  
**

"WHAT? GO ON A DATE WITH YOU?" I scream, as I start slapping him.

I slap him 5 times before I let him speak.

"Do it or I wont repeal the law."He says, firmly.

I rip off his shirt and start scratching his chest. Hard.

"Are you going to repeal the law now?" I ask.

"No."

I growl and start scratching his arms.

"OW." He screams.

"Ok, Ok. I'll repeal it."he says

"Finally."

"Wait. Just go on a date with me."

I rip off his pants and start scratching his legs. Leaving him in just his Boxers.

Then I start punching him in his gut. Really hard.

"OW!" He screams."I won't repeal it, the boys won't like it. Unless you go on a date with me." He whimpers.

"I don't give a shit what the boys like or not!"

"Then I won't repeal it."

This is for the girls. I breathe deeply.

"Fine, but it is for the girls." I murmur, not really wanting to do this.

"YAY!" He shouts in victory.

I slap him.

"Shhh." I say, as I shush him."We have got to keep this quiet or I'll kill you." I threaten.

"Ok." He says happily.

* * *

**R. Mustang pov**

***At the date*  
**

We pull up at the restaurant.

"This is the fanciest place that I could afford." I say.

I look over at Riza and I swear that her mouth was hanging down to her knees.

I smirk and say,"Close your mouth, dear. Flies will fly in."

Riza looks angry and closes her mouth.

"Seriously Roy? McDonald's? Is that fancy to you?" Riza yells.

"Yup."

Riza harrumphs angrily.

We go up to the counter and we see a blonde man standing there in a McDonald's uniform facing the other direction.

The man turns around and says, "Hello, welcome to McDonald's. May I take your order?"

"HAVOC?" I say, in shock.

"Fuhrer Mustang? Lieutenant Hawkeye? What are you doing here?"

"Ummm... getting food. But a better question is, why are you working here?"

"I- That's none of your business." Havoc snaps.

"Woah, easy there Havoc."

"What do you want?" Havoc growls through his teeth.

"Ummm... A Big Mac with tomatoes but not lettuce and onions but not ketchup and no mayonnaise."

Havoc puts it into the computer.

"Wait, I want ketchup on it."

Havoc growls.

He re-puts the order into the computer.

"Wait, I changed my mind. I don't want ketchup."

Havoc curses.

He re-re-puts it into the computer and asks,"Anything else?"

"Make it a large and I want a Pepsi."

"There is no Pepsi. Do you mean a coke?"

"Nope. I want a Pepsi."

"There is no Pepsi!"

"But I want a Pepsi!"

"I will say this one more time; THERE IS NO PEPSI!"

"But I want a freaking Pepsi!"

"There is no Pepsi! Just get a coke."

"You said that you would only say that one more time."

Havoc growls.

"Fine. I guess that I can have a coke."

I turn to Riza.

"What do you want?"

Riza says,"A 10 piece chicken nugget, large, with a coke."

"What kind of sauce?"

"Barbeque." Riza says.

"Anything else?"

"I want an apple pie and a Reese's McFlurry." Riza says.

"Anything else?"

"Ummm... a S-mores pie." I say.

"Is that all?"

"Yup."

"Okay your total will be $31.50."

I get my credit card and pay.

Havoc takes the card and scans it.

Havoc hands the card back to me.

"Have a... wonderful day." Havoc says, clenching his fists.

I lean over the counter and whispered to Havoc,"I'm telling everyone about this."

He makes a worried face and then it drifts into a smirk. "I'll tell everyone you're dating Hawkeye."

"It's not me that doesn't want anyone to find out; it's her." I say. "And if she finds out that it was you, she will incarcerate you." I add, knowing that I have him beat.

Havoc's smirk fades into a frown.

I smirk and grab our food.

We walk to an empty booth.

I hand out the food and we start to eat.

"This wasn't what I imagined our first date would be like." Riza says, frowning.

"So there will be more?" I say, wiggling my eyebrows.

Riza chuckles and says,"Probably not."

"Aww and why not?" I say, frowning.

"Because you took me to McDonald's!"

"Only to see how you would react."

"..."

"Oh, you're speechless!"

Riza smacks me on the back of the head playfully.

I smile and nibble on my big mac.

she smiles back and starts to eat her nuggets.

"Soooo... How's your food?" I ask

"It's a little cold, but it'll do." Riza answers, shrugging.

"No, that's no good. HAVOC! WHY IS HER FOOD COLD?" I yell.

"I don't know man, ask the cook." Havoc says, shrugging.

"GIVE ME A NEW MEAL NOW!" I say firmly.

"Okay, man, don't have an ulcer."

"Okay."I say, cooling down.

"Here you go." Havoc says, sounding scared for his life.

"Thank you." I say.

I walk back to the booth and give Riza her food.

"You know that you didn't have to do that; I said that it was fine." Riza says, frowning at me.

"Yes, I did. You... mean a lot to me, Riza..."

Pause.

"..."

After a while, Riza finally says,"You still didn't have to do that."

"I know." I say quietly.

Awkward silence.

"You mean a lot to me too, Roy." Riza says, her voice quiet.

I flash her a grin.

She grins back.

We get back to eating.

When we get done, I get up and throw away the food.

We go out of the restaurant and I walk her to her car.

I flash her a grin and say,"I guess our enchanting night ends here."

She grins back and hugs me.

"Thanks for dinner; Even if it was at a cheap fast food facility." Riza whispers in my ear.

"Bye."

"Bye, Roy."

**THE END**

**Should there be a sequel to the sequel?  
**


End file.
